Only Skin Deep
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: What if a girl joined the Titans' football team. What if Gary was forced to change how he viewed the world? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

_Yes, I'm fully aware the very idea of a girl being thrown in the mix for the time would never happen. That's what fanfic is for though so I decided to give the idea a try. Hopefully, you like the story feel free to review it or email me any questions you have. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story. =)_

* * *

Summer walked into the school gym and stood in the line of want to be players. She could see all the guys staring at her. Deep down her heart didn't know if it was because she was white or because she was female. The coach took a step forward then saw Summer standing there. "Honey, this is football registration. If your lost I can point you in the right direction." A few of the guys in line began to laugh but Summer didn't let that get to her. "Coach I'm in the right place. I know I don't look like much, but give me a shot and I'll show you I can play." The guy's began to look at her like she was crazy not even trying to hide it. "Alright, I can see you got the spirit to work hard." Summer nodded as the guys began to get quiet. "Thank you Coach."

The gym doors crashed open and Summer could see a group of guys walk in. The Coach didn't look happy for the interruption. They were all suddenly dismissed told to meet for the buses in the morning. Summer got home to find her dad sitting on the couch. "Hey baby how'd it go." Summer started cooking dinner while talking to her dad. "Well the coach said I could try out for the team." Her dad smiled nodding his head. "See I knew you had what it takes to stand your ground. You were always a strong girl." Summer took their dinner and set it on the table. "Dinner's done." Her dad smiled sitting at the dinner table. "Dad, I'll have to go to football camp to try out." Her dad started to eat nodding. "I know that. I'll manage just fine by myself." Summer laughed softly. "Will you at least come meet the coach tomorrow?" Summer's dad smiled. "Well, I did raise you good didn't I?" Summer laughed nodding.

The next morning Summer grabbed her bag bright and early. Her dad was already up and was making breakfast. "Dad, I didn't expect you to cook. How early did you get up?" Her dad smiled laughing slightly. "Good to know I can still surprise you." Summer didn't press the issue and sat as they ate their breakfast. "If you want I can do the dishes we have time." Summer's dad smiled slightly gathering up the dishes off the table. "Don't worry about them. They'll be here when I get back. Right now let's just get you off to camp." Summer grabbed her bag and got in the car as her dad took her to the school. He got out of the car as Summer got her stuff out of the trunk. Summer sighed as she saw the group of people. The crowd was divided into black and white. If this was the team they sure had a lot to learn already.

Summer walked up to Coach Boone and waited until he was done talking to another player's parents. She watched as a few people were staring at her again. "Coach Boone this is my dad. He wanted to meet you before we left." Summer's dad shook Coach Boone's hand smiling. "So you're the one that raised such a strong minded daughter." Summer blushed looking down slightly. "Well, after her mom died I took her in. I was a family friend and her dad wasn't around." Summer looked up at her dad and smiled. "He pretty much is the only dad I ever had. People look at us and only see different skin color. That in itself made me a strong willed person." Coach Boone smiled nodding. "I suppose it would. With this group of people here we can definitely use that on the team." Summer's dad nodded thanking him one last time before leaving.

Summer got on the bus sitting next to the coaches. It was a long quiet bus ride you could almost feel the tension in the air. Coach Boone had made all the white players sit with the black players. Summer wondered if anyone would die before they got to camp. Luckily no one died as they unloaded the buses and got rooms set up. Summer was the only girl on the team and had a room all to herself. It was smaller and only a one person room anyway. She got unpacked and put all her things in their new spots before she heard someone shout there was a fight. Summer couldn't believe these guys getting in a fight already. She opened the door to see everyone rushing towards the fight. She debated what to do, but eventually decided to go try and break up the fight.

Gary Bertier felt someone trying to pull him off his new roommate. He was pissed and being honest had finally lost his cool. Turning around he went to punch the idiot trying to break up them apart. Gary felt his fist make contact and looked up to see he had hit a girl. Finally a few of the guys stopped the fighting and Gary looked at the girl he had hit. Her nose was bleeding as was her mouth. Apparently, he had hit right on target. The fight wasn't able to be stopped before the coaches heard out about it. They all made their way to the gym. The team stood in a line most of the guys had bruises forming and cuts all over them. The coach yelled at them extremely mocking their pride. Deep down the coach got through to some of them just a few though. There wasn't a fight to get out of the gym just a mad rush for the door. Gary tapped the girl he hit on the shoulder to talk to her.

"Hey I'm Gary; I'm the one that hit you. I'm really sorry about that I thought you were one of them." Summer suddenly didn't want to talk to Gary. At first the apology was nice but he was right she was one of them. "You had every right to hit me." Gary looked at her for a moment. "No I didn't and I'm sorry. At least let me help you clean yourself up." Summer thought it over then nodded. "Alright, I'm Summer by the way." Gary smiled handing her a glass of water for the drinking fountain in the hall. "That's a name you don't hear often. It's pretty though; don't take it the wrong way." Summer rinsed her mouth out before spitting back into the fountain. "Thanks Gary's a nice name too." Gary smiled slightly thinking for a moment. "So do you belong to one of the coaches here?"

Summer laughed slightly trying to wipe off the blood on her cheek. "No, I came to play." Gary looked at her before helping her wipe the blood off. "You're here to play ball? Never seen you on the team before." Summer looked down slightly then back up at Gary. "Well, they wouldn't let me play before." Gary laughed then looked at her making sure there wasn't any more blood. "Why not?" Summer looked at him then thought of how to put it. "I'm one of them." Gary laughed. "No, really why couldn't you?" Summer looked at him and crossed her arms. "My dad's black." Gary looked at her up and down confused. "You're as white as I am." Summer nodded. "He took me in when my no good dad ran out on my mom." Summer walked off leaving Gary standing in the hall to think. Gary watched her walk away admiring her blond hair, her blue eyes, and her spirit. He couldn't believe someone so beautiful and kind could be raised by them. The very idea shattered his thoughts that they were so much different, yet suddenly he couldn't tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

_Okay, well as I write this I find more things to comment on. It's starting to take things from the movie but in way follows the order of it really. I though that would be important to note. Also, I wanted to add Gary doesn't have a girlfriend in this story in case people wonder. Other than that hope you enjoy the new chapter. =)_

* * *

Gary sat down at the table next to Ray with his lunch tray. They were all in the lunch room there was a clear cut line between white and black. Gary looked around to find Summer and found her sitting at one of the black tables. Ray noticed his stare and picked at his food. "What a traitor isn't she?" Gary looked at Ray before taking a bite of his food. "She's not a traitor. She just doesn't know any better." Ray looked at Summer again. "You got a soft spot for her?" Gary took a drink of his milk before looking at Ray again. "I hit her during the fight. We talked a little after while I helped her." Ray dropped his fork then picked it back up. "So she talks to her own kind?" Gary looked at Ray holding back a little anger at him. "Her kind? Come on Ray she doesn't have a kind. Her daddy raised her best he could." Ray looked at Summer one more time disapprovingly.

Coach Yoast looked around the room before motioning to where Summer sat. "Who's that?" Coach Boone looked up to see who he was pointing to. "That's Summer she's trying out for the team." Coach Yoast looked at him in disbelief. "Why did you let her try out?" Coach Boone looked at him. "She's got the right mind set for the team. Her heart's in the right place here. Long as she works hard I have a place for her on this team." Coach Yoast sighed going back to his meal not wanting to say anything. Coach Boone got up and yelled slightly. "Summer, front and center." Summer looked and got up going to where the coach was and stood there. "Tell me something about one of your white teammates." Summer looked up and began to talk. "Gary Bertier has a painful right hook." The whole gym began to laugh even Gary who smiled a little.

"Tell me something about one of your black teammates. Summer thought a moment before smiling. "I ate lunch with Petey today. He's funny strange but funny." Coach Boone laughed slightly as a few people eyed Petey across the room. "Anyone else?" Summer looked around the room as no one else stood up. Secretly she hoped Gary would say something but he stayed quiet. "Everyone is going to get know a teammate of the opposite color. If you don't stop fighting it'll go to three a day practices." Coach Boone sat back down and Summer made her way back to her seat. Gary got up and stopped her before she sat down. "Hey, can we talk?" Summer nodded grabbing her tray to hear Petey whistle slightly. Summer blushed throwing her stuff away. Gary looked back at Petey and laughed slightly. "So what's on your mind Gary?" Gary rubbed the back of his neck looking at her. "Well practice starts tomorrow. You'll have to gear up." Summer looked at him understanding. "Look it doesn't bother me I'm not shy." Gary rubbed the back of his neck as the team started to walk by.

"Gary come on time for practice." Summer laughed slightly hitting Gary's shoulder. "Yeah Gary come on we have to gear up." Gary grabbed onto her shoulder just before she walked into the locker room. "Where do you think you're going?" Summer smiled crossing her arms. "I'm not changing out here am I?" Gary laughed before walking into the locker room with her. "If you need help let me know." Summer laughed before changing not looking around to see if the guys were watching. Ray hit Gary's shoulder catching him looking at Summer. "I knew you had a thing for her." Gary shook his head. "You're crazy I'm captain. I just want to make sure she's taken care of." Ray smiled looking at Summer. "I bet you'd take care of her in more ways than one." Gary shoved Ray against a locker as everyone stared. "You ever so much as look at her like that again Ray and I swear you'll be sorry." Summer walked up to Gary who let go of Ray and cleared her throat.

"Will you help me?" Gary looked at Ray with a warning glance before nodding. "Sure, how can I help?" Summer blushed softly holding up her shoulder pads. "I can get them on but can't lace them." Gary smiled putting them on her. "Here, it takes getting used to." Gary laced the pads as tight as possible before grabbing her practice shirt. "Thanks." Gary smiled slipping on her shirt while a few guys whistled. "Come on guys keep it down will you?" Summer blushed feeling Gary rest his hands on her waist as he yelled at them. "Gary, I liked you I really do, but your hands are a little tense." Gary looked at her then laughed removing his hands. "Don't tell the guys that. They'll read too much into it." Summer laughed seeing they were the only ones left in the locker room. "Jeez Gary put a shirt on and get moving." Gary laughed pulling on a shirt.

Summer laughed until they got to the field as Gary made her run. Petey heard her laugh and then looked up at Gary. "Way too much bonding?" Summer laughed hitting him playfully. "Only if you finally don't fumble the football." Summer went out of a pass only to have Julius knock her to the ground. She laid there for a moment before Julius helped her back up. "Did you have to hit me without warning?" Julius laughed before wrapping his arm around her. "You beat me to the ball and didn't see that coming?" Summer laughed before they got back on the line to do it again. Gary looked at Julius and Summer and felt a bit of jealousy. Ray didn't block for him repeatedly and Julius began to get in Gary's face about it. Before he knew it the two were in another fight together. The whole team tried to stop the fight but Summer watched. Finally the team pulled them off each other and Summer went up to Gary.

Summer slapped Gary in the face unable to control her anger. The coaches watched interested in what would happen. Summer looked at the whole team who stood surprised. "You all think your big and tough. Deep down each and every one of you has something in common. You're love for this game. You're fighting like kids come on just play the game. One person doesn't make a team. Learn to see past the skin here. Become one as a team with one love the love of the game." Gary looked down as the team began to look at each other. Coach Boone looked at Summer as did Coach Yoast surprised she had the heart to say what none of them had been able to voice. Gary looked as Summer walked away feeling how bad he'd blown their friendship. Julius and Petey looked at Summer realizing she was totally right.

Summer got to her room and started the shower. She ached from practice and she couldn't stop thinking about Gary. It seemed there was a fire every time he touched her now. There was a knock on her door so she grabbed a towel and answered the door. "Hey, can we-"Julius stared seeing Summer in a towel blushing slightly. "I'll come back later." Summer grabbed his arm keeping on hand on her towel. "No it's okay what is it?" Julius looked at her and nodded. "Gary, he means well. I admit I didn't like him much but tonight he took a step forward. Asked to get to know me better talk things out. I thought I'd put in a good word for him." Summer smiled and reached up to kiss Julius' cheek. "Thank you. That means a lot. I hope you two can help the rest of the team out." Julius nodded. "Me too. I'll let you finish up your shower now. Lights out is soon and I don't want you in trouble. Good job at practice by the way." Summer smiled softly. "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

_Okay, it took me awhile to update this story so I apologize for that. I had a lack of creative writing for a moment so hopefully this isn't bad. Anyway, I thought now would be a good time to mention a few things. For one violence never solves anything and there's a lot in my story so far. Please don't use it to solve problems. Secondly, Ray is a totally not a nice character in this story, sorry for that as well. Lastly, I added another character so hope you like it. =)_

* * *

Gary sat next to Ray in the lunchroom trying to find Summer. He had changed his perspective, but was a little slow in doing so. Ray noticed his lack of attention and sighed. "She isn't in the room Gary, so stop looking." Gary looked at Ray and only played with his food. "Well, where is she?" Ray had enough of Summer distracting Gary. She had changed the way he thought in a way he didn't like. "I saw her getting a jersey that actually fit right. She was over at the field last time I saw her." Gary got up only to have Ray pull him back down. "I could talk to her first for you." Gary looked at Ray wondering what had changed his mind. "You'd talk to her?" Ray got up nodding. "Yeah, a friend has to help out his friend doesn't he?" Gary hesitated unsure whether to trust Ray on this one or not. "Alright, yeah just be nice to her." Ray nodded seeing Gary actually starting to eat something again. He got up from the table and headed to Summer's room to wait for her. There was no practice till later today due to a coaches meeting. It was the perfect way to talk to Summer.

Summer walked down the hall and saw Ray standing by her door. She really didn't want to talk to anyone but Gary. "Hey, aren't you one of Gary's friends?" Ray nodded slowly looking her up and down. Her shirt clung to her body from being soaked in sweat, her hair was pulled back, and her legs were nice even covered in dirt. Summer noticed the way Ray looked at her and felt unease. "Yeah, he wanted me to talk to you." Summer brightened suddenly hearing that Gary wanted to talk with her. "What about?" Ray smiled before shrugging. "What were you doing during lunch?" Summer opened the door to her room inviting Ray in. "I went to run a few plays with Julius. I needed a few pointers so he gladly helped." Ray nodded thinking how dedicated she was to the team. "You should be careful. You're so thin already not eating isn't good for you." Summer blushed but nodded slowly. "I'll keep that in mind." Ray looked at her as she took her shirt off putting on a tank top.

"Want some help? I could probably help you wash off your legs." Summer shook her head. "No thanks, I'm taking a shower soon anyway." Ray looked at her for a moment before sitting down. "I could help you with that too." Summer blushed finding his straightforwardness rude. "Look, I don't need guys like you bugging me. Now if you'd please leave I'd be grateful." Ray got up and softly started to kiss her. The kiss was short as she pulled away, but tasted so sweet. "Get out of my room now and I'll forget that happened." Ray looked at her not moving to leave. "Why would you forget it?" Summer shoved past Ray only to have him grab her wrist. "Let go, you aren't my type." Ray looked at her unable to believe she'd push him away. "What's your type? I mean you're one of them aren't you?" Summer pulled her hand away and walked out of the hall. Ray ran up to her and a few guys looked at them. "Come on I didn't mean it like that."

Summer turned to look at Ray and smiled. "You're right, how could a girl like me turn down a white guy? You probably have lots of money from mommy and daddy too right?" Ray smiled from her comment even though it was insulting. "I'd take you home so you can find out." Summer smiled looking at him before punching him. "Don't you ever mess with me again!" Gary looked down the hall only to catch Summer punching Ray. He would have laughed except she didn't hit like a girl. "What the heck happened?" Summer looked at Ray who only looked at Gary. "Let Ray answer this one." Gary looked at Ray not wanting to think he knew why. "Tell me you didn't insult her." Ray shook his head. "I'm out of here." Gary grabbed Ray's shirt stopping him. "Okay, Summer what did he do?" Summer looked at Ray knowing Gary would be pissed. "He tried to come onto me. Even kissed me and tried to continue." Gary shoved Ray against a wall.

"Tell me she's not telling the truth Ray!" Ray shook his head trying to shove Gary off. "I can't because she's not lying." Gary punched Ray once before slamming him back against the wall. "I warned you not to even look at her like that!" A few guys gathered around seeing Gary punch Ray. Julius made it to the front and looked at Gary. "What did he do?" Gary looked at Julius then at Summer. "He kissed her." Julius hit Ray with one hard punch before backing up. "Then he totally deserves this." Ray managed to shove Gary off and stood there. "I can't believe you're siding with them over me." Gary looked at Summer then at Julius. "I know who my real friends are." Ray walked down the hall to his room ignoring Gary's comment. Gary hugged Summer looking at her to make sure she was okay. The only mark he found was a slightly bloody knuckle from when she hit Ray. "I'm glad you're okay." Summer smiled blushing from Gary's obvious concern. Julius teasingly disappeared leaving them alone. "I am thanks to you." Gary laughed looking at her. "Something tells me you were doing just fine."

Summer smiled as Gary put his arm around her as they walked into the locker room. They split up to change and this time she managed to get her shoulder pads on just fine. Gary didn't know whether to be proud or a little sad not to be helping her. He got up and went to her before she left the locker room. "Need any help." Summer laughed looking at Gary in all his gear along with her. "Only if we can kiss with all this gear on." Gary stood there shocked as she ran off to the field before he could answer. Practice was long and hard, but the team had bonded. It meant they were learning and working instead of breaking down barriers. Gary kept a watch on Summer when she played, but otherwise kept his focus. The coaches walked up to a car that pulled in and a guy got out. He was Gary's age but had longer hair than Summer did. Gary laughed making fun of him and the team laughed along with him. Summer was the only one who didn't laugh and just winked at the guy. He smiled back at her and picked a football nailing Gary in the back of the head with it.

The next day they were all in the locker room and Petey called her over. "Summer this is Sunshine." She laughed shaking his hand. "What an odd nickname." Sunshine smiled nodding. "I could say the same for yours." Summer laughed blushing a little shy. "It's my name actually." Sunshine let go of her hand and smiled. "It's a nice name for a girl." Summer smiled back nodding. "Sunshine seems to fit you." He looked at her curious. "Why's that?" Summer smiled. "You're smile." Sunshine laughed blushing slightly. "Thanks." Gary looked at Summer talking to Sunshine and laughed to himself. Sunshine walked over to Gary who obviously didn't notice he was standing there. "Hey." Gary turned seeing Sunshine and smirked. "What do you want?" Sunshine smiled almost laughing to himself how Summer had complimented the same smile. "You know what I want." Gary felt Sunshine kiss him and shoved him off throwing a few punches at Sunshine missing. Summer saw Gary fall on the cooler spreading ice water all over the floor. She knew something had pissed Gary off as Julius talked to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. School has definitely kept me busy and it's been harder to find time to write. I'll try and work harder on finding more time. Thanks for reading this so far and I hope you enjoy the story. =)_

* * *

Summer sat at a table just staring at the wall. Her mind replayed the incident with Ray repeatedly the same words in her head. "You're one of them aren't you?" She looked down at her skin that had always seemed to be the wrong color. "Hey, you alright?" Summer looked up seeing Sunshine sit down across from her and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking." He smiled at her and nodded taking a bite of his food. "What about?" Summer sighed softly looking up at him. "I'm not sure if I should stay on the team." Sunshine began to study her then looked across the room. "Look, you're better than some of the guys here. You have a heart every guy I talk to says that about you. What's wrong?" Summer looked down at her food starting to eat some of it. "Just something Ray said was getting to me."Sunshine smiled looking in Ray's direction. "I can help you with that."

Gary ran to catch up with Summer who was making her way out of the locker room. "Sorry I missed you at lunch today. The guys wanted to talk with me about something." Summer nodded understanding and continued towards the field. Her cleats dug into the grass and she could hear the contact of practice going on. The grass smelled pleasant and Summer lined up in an unusual spot. The coach eyed her at first but said nothing about it. He was willing to try a player anywhere they wanted as long as they were able to prove themselves. Ray looked at Summer wondering if she had finally lost it. She had lined up against him and it wasn't going to end well. He wanted to teach her not to mess with Gary once and for all. Sunshine started the play and read the field perfectly. He threw to Summer and smiled as she caught it. Ray would either stop her or get in her way and he was betting on the later.

Summer saw Ray ready to tackle her to the ground and she made a sudden stop. Ray blew past her and a few guys managed to laugh from it. Summer was halfway down the field before he could even stop her. The play had been a success and Ray looked at Summer before hitting her roughly down onto the ground. She landed hard from the sudden hit and lay on the field in pain. Her hand ached with a constant fire and her leg burned. Gary took a step towards Ray causing him to back away quickly. "Are you alright?" Summer nodded sitting up her hand throbbing and Julius got some ice for her. "You're finger is broken for sure." Gary laughed slightly looking at Julius who taped her finger up before giving her the ice. "She said she's fine. She's a pretty good liar isn't she?" Julius laughed and nodded. "Yeah, what worries me more is that leg.

Gary moved over as the coaches came to look over her. They smiled seeing how far the team had come. Before they wouldn't have cared about another player that was hurt, but it was different now. "Hey Gary, I think you should carry her back to her room. She's definitely not playing till a doctor looks at her leg. I think it's just a slight fracture, but I don't want it getting worse." Julius whistled as Gary picked her up and Sunshine quickly echoed. Summer laughed at them shaking her head thinking about how funny they must look. Gary carried her into the room and laid her directly down on the bed. "You're not getting up." Summer rolled her eyes and started to take off her pads. "Come on, I can walk so let me." Gary laughed seeing Summer get up walking around the room just to prove she could. "Alright, you proved your point." Summer laughed softly before sitting down on the bed next to Gary. "What would I do without you?"

The next day the team got back on the buses for the trip back home. Summer sat between Gary and Julius. They talked constantly on the whole bus ride occasionally stopping for the next song to be sung. When the team approached the town limits the singing became louder. They were all laughing as they got off the bus and went to their family. Summer hugged her dad who eyed her for a moment surprised. "What's gotten into you?" Gary walked up to Summer's father a little nervous. "Hello, I'm Gary, I just wanted to say I think you did a wonderful job raising your daughter." Summer's father smiled looking at Gary shaking his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you Gary. You can come over anytime you like." Summer smiled surprised to see her dad approving of the match. She gasped surprised to feel someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"There you are been looking everywhere for you." Summer looked up into Julius' eyes and smiled. "Well, looks like you found me." Julius laughed nudging her towards a group of people. "Come on!" Summer stood beside Sunshine and Petey caught in the middle of a song. The parents gathered around them divided into half white and half black. Camp had changed all of them but it was up to them to change others. Coach Boone got in the center of the circle laughing slightly. "Alright, let's not forget we start school soon. Now it's going to be tough but if all of you can survive camp you'll do just fine." The group nodded before hugging a few more people and leaving for the day. Summer crawled into her own bed once she got home glad for its comfort. Her leg still hurt but not as badly as it had earlier. She dreamed softly about what the next day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer got up out of bed her leg practically throbbing. She got dressed for school and sighed making her way to leave. "Where do you think you're going this morning?" Summer smiled hearing her dad's voice. "Just leaving for school." Her dad shook his head and looked at her leg in particular. "Well, you didn't eat, but you definitely can't walk to school after that." Summer sighed softly setting her bag down. "I have no other choice." Her dad smiled slightly shaking his head. "Oh I almost forgot, last night Julius called. He wants to drive you today."

Summer smiled getting into the car with Julius as he drove her to school. "How'd you know I'd need a ride?" Julius smiled looking at her. "It's not that at all. You don't think I was worried?" Summer laughed softly. "I'm a big girl Julius. I can handle a hurt leg as much as you can." Julius smiled parking the car then looked at her. "I meant about this, white and black both pinned against each other." Summer smiled looking towards the school her smile fading slightly. "Yeah, we overcame it so can the school." Julius nodded before getting out of the car with Summer.

A few people began staring at them as they made their way into the school. It was unusual to see whites and black together, but Summer was a female making it harder to understand. Julius saw her looking around and wrapped an arm around her. "Relax, let them stare we're a team." Summer no longer looked around her but focused on getting inside the school. There were lines of parents protesting and it made it harder to concentrate. They entered the school and their classmates were eyeing them. "Just keep walking." Summer smiled and laughed slightly at the irony of his statement. "Thanks, not all of us can be as tough as you." Julius laughed smiling as he dropped her off at her locker.

Summer began putting her new school supplies into her locker before she saw someone standing there. "Hey, heard you had an accident." Ray smiled as Summer looked at him trying to be polite. "Yeah, just my leg." She looked at him closing her locker and he moved even closer to her. "I bet you could use a real man now." Summer bit her lip trying not to give Ray the satisfaction of a fight. "I'm quite happy with the one I have." Ray laughed leaning against her locker. "I didn't know teammates could date." Summer smiled slightly from the thought. "Well, you're on the team you tell me." Ray looked at her acting surprised. "I can't tell you that. I quit the team before Gary could kick me off it."

Summer felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up surprised. Ray eyed the guy a little surprised as well. "What do you want with her?" Sunshine smiled and then looked back at Ray. "Well we do have practically matching names you know." Ray looked annoyed from the comment. "So that means what?" Sunshine smiled feeling Summer lean into his touch. "It means if you have something to say about her I want to know." Ray laughed shaking his head. "Are you challenging me?" Sunshine looked at Ray not wanting to get in a fight. "No, I'm just stating a fact."

Ray felt embarrassed and looked at Summer. "See you around." Sunshine shook his head as Ray walked off then dropped his arm. "You sure handled that well." Summer blushed softly. "I had it perfectly under control." Sunshine laughed. "I see how you ended up with Gary." Summer smiled hearing Gary's name and then snapped out of it. "How is it then?" Sunshine laughed and whispered softly. "You're both amazingly stubborn." Summer laughed and a few guys stared at them both. "Great people already think I'm odd." Sunshine couldn't help but smile from the comment. "They'll get over it you look great."

Summer smiled from the compliment as Sunshine smiled back at her. He grabbed her schedule looking at it. "Hey, you have a class with me." Summer smiled. "Well, that's a shame." Sunshine laughed shaking his head. "How does Gary put up with you?" Summer smiled wider slightly. "I'm not sure of that myself." She laughed as Sunshine gave her a puzzled look as he walked her to class. Julius saw Summer walk in with Sunshine and smiled at them both waving. "Hey, looks like this should be fun after all." Summer and Sunshine both laughed as they sat down next to Julius. A few people stared but that was all they did until Ray walked in.

He sat down at a desk surrounded by a bunch of his friends. One of them looked at Summer then back at Ray. The guy got up at walked to Summer's new seat and smiled. "Hey, you must be Summer. I'm Richard." Summer smiled back shaking his hand slowly. "Nice to meet you." Richard put his hand back in his pocket not acknowledging anyone around him except Summer. "So, I heard you and Gary were dating." Summer blushed softly but nodded. "Yes, for a few weeks now." Richard smiled softly. "How'd you meet him?" Summer shifted slightly hating this part. "I met him at football camp." Richard looked at her surprised.

"You, you play football?" Summer blushed from the surprised tone in his voice. "Yes, I'm surprised Ray didn't tell you that." Richard looked down hearing Ray's name. "He really likes you." Summer looked out the window irritated. "He should learn a few things then." Richard only smiled slightly looking at her. "Hey look, I don't know you have certain friends, but I'm willing to try to change if you'll let me." Julius began to laugh shaking his head. "Nobody would change just to be friends." Summer smiled remembering the first few days of camp. "Yeah, someone's got to want to change."

Sunshine laughed softly seeing where the conversation was going. "Hey, I never had this problem really. My dad's in the military and he thinks if they can fight together they should live together." Summer smiled only to have it cut short by Richard's comment. "If you want to be friends fine, but living together? I really don't see why you'd want to live together." Summer looked at her desk feeling out of place. "Look, my dad's one of those people Richard. Do I seem any less human than you do?" Richard blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean it like that. What if Julius became what Gary is to you now? Do you think that's totally alright?"

Sunshine and Julius both smiled knowing the answer full well. "Yes, I find it perfectly okay. Julius is my friend and no different than Sunshine over here." Richard laughed shaking his head. "I miss the days when girls were quiet." Summer smiled crossing her arms. "I miss the day when there weren't men like you." Richard looked down ashamed to hear Summer's comment. "I am trying at least. I'm sure it wasn't easy for everyone you've been around." Julius smiled. "He has a point Summer; remember what Gary and I were both like?" Summer nodded. "I thought one of you would get killed for sure." Julius laughed softly looking up at Richard. "You look surprised?" Richard nodded towards Julius.

"You're helping me out even though we don't agree?" Julius looked at him and smiled. "Yes, you're at least trying. Which is more than I can say for most people here." Richard sat in the desk next to Summer's and smiled. "Mind if I sit here in this group for awhile?" Sunshine wrapped his arm around Richard's shoulder. "Nope, we're all going to be best friends." Julius laughed wrapping his arms around Sunshine and Summer. "Yeah, we're all going to get along just fine." Summer laughed wrapping an arm around Richard to make the circle complete. "One happy little family."


	6. Chapter 6

Summer smiled as she got dressed for practice in the locker room. The room was filled with laughter, jokes, and the occasional singing to a song on the radio. Gary walked up to Summer and smiled shaking his head. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Summer blushed looking up at Gary. "I have practice today. I'm getting dressed for it." Gary laughed crossing his arms. "You're injured." He watched her look down at her leg. It was as if she was just now noticing she was injured. "I can still practice." Gary laughed. "You're crazy you know that? There's no way you're practicing today." Summer stood up determined to show she was fine. It hurt to even walk to long on her leg, and after classes her leg was throbbing again. "See I'm fine."

Gary nodded looking at her. "Oh I'm sure you're fine, however your leg is not." Summer crossed her arms looking up at him. "Come on, you know I can practice." Gary rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I know you're determined. You're not practicing until your leg is at least rested for a week." Summer pouted playfully which made Gary smile. "And rested does not mean a week from now. It means no walking on it." Summer groaned but nodded. "Alright fine, can I at least watch practice?" Gary nodded smiling at her. "Of course you can. You're actually supposed to go even if you're injured." Julius walked up to Gary and looked at Summer. He laughed softly shaking his head.

"You don't need your pads. Doesn't Gary ever take care of you?" Summer laughed looking at Julius then back to Gary. "He just takes care of me when he feels like it." Julius laughed shaking his head. "Gary, you didn't tell her until today did you?" Gary blushed softly. "No, I didn't I just couldn't do it." Summer laughed softly shaking her head. Julius smiled looking at Gary. "You know since she isn't supposed to walk on her leg you should probably carry her." Gary smiled looking at Summer who shook her head in protest. "He's right the coach might yell at me if I don't." Julius watched as Gary managed to pick up Summer. He carried her to the field the rest of the team laughing. Gary sat Summer down on the sidelines.

Summer hated having to watch practice; she had always been forced to simply watch in the past. The afternoon sun was warm and beat down on face. She was soon sweating in no time and her mouth was turning dry. Richard walked up to her and offered her a water bottle. "Here, I think you could use this about now." Summer looked up at Richard and took the water bottle. "Thanks, what brings you here?" Richard shrugged and sat next to Summer watching the practice for awhile. "I was thinking about maybe trying out." He kept his eyes off Summer as he said it unsure of what her reaction might be. "You want to take Ray's spot?" Richard nodded looking at her. "Yeah, he thought it might be a good idea." Summer and Richard watched the team practice in an awkward silence for awhile.

"You know you'd have to block for Julius right?" Richard smiled looking at Summer. "Yeah, I know that. We're friends remember?" He smiled noticing Summer's hint of a smile. "You don't want to trust me?" Summer blushed pulling up some grass from the ground. "It's not that I don't want to trust you. It's just that…" Richard smiled slightly. "That you're afraid I'll hurt you if you trust me too quickly?" Summer sighed looking at him. "Yes, that's exactly it." Richard smiled wrapping an arm around Summer to comfort her. "I can understand that. After what I said in class today it made me think." He looked at her and removed his arm seeing her watching it closely. "I think that it's unfair how people stare at you. How I just assumed some stuff about who you were and that it hurt you."

Summer ran her hand across the field's grass before looking up at Richard. "A lot of things in life aren't fair." His eyes met her own as if they related to the pain she felt. "Will you tell me how all of it happened?" Richard watched Summer debating the question before she nodded. "Alright, where should I begin?" Smiling slightly he shrugged. "Wherever feel appropriate." Sarah sighed softly before starting. "My mom was a good person, but my dad ran out on her. He didn't want to raise a girl; he always wanted a son so he left us." Richard let her silence hang between them for a moment. "So, your father was never around?" Summer nodded. "I've never met him. I doubt I'd want to anyway."Richard shook his head. "That's so unfair, I'm really sorry." Summer smiled softly. "It's alright, I'm better off now for it."

Richard smiled softly knowing what she meant. "Yeah, I guess now would be a good time to ask about your dad." Summer thought about it and sighed before telling him. "My mom didn't have a lot of money. We moved to a house and my dad lived down the road from us. One day I went home and found out my mom had died. He took me in because deep down that was all I had left." Richard's smile faded as he saw the sadness written across Summer's face. "It's alright; I think your mother would be very proud of you right now." Summer began to cry softly and she wiped the tears from her cheek. "Thank you." Richard shook his head. "Thank you for telling me…for trusting me enough…" Summer smiled looking up at him.

"When practice is over maybe we can go eat dinner sometime." Richard laughed looking at her. "You mean as in a group dinner?" Summer nodded. "Yeah, it'd be nice. With everyone so busy lately it's hard to even eat together now." Richard thought about it a moment then looked back at her. "Well, I'll do it but only on one condition." She looked at him curiously. "What is it?" He smiled before looking down unsure. "Everyone invites their parents to the dinner as well." Summer smiled widely. "That's a great idea!" Richard laughed hitting her shoulder. "Yeah, don't look so surprised." She laughed rubbing her shoulder slightly. "This sounds like it'll be fun to do."

Summer heard the coach blow the whistle signaling the end of practice. When Gary ran up to see how she was Summer laughed. He was covered in dirt, chunks of grass hanging from his helmet. "You look awful." Gary smiled looking at her. "Nice legs." Summer blushed while Richard laughed hearing Gary's comment. He got up and shook Gary's hand. "You have a great girl here don't hurt her." Gary watched stunned as Richard walked off before he could comment. "Who was that?" Summer shook her head. "Richard, he's a friend of mine I met in class today." Gary shook his head. "Well, he certainly thinks highly of you." Summer smiled slightly. "We're planning a group dinner for our friends. I want you to come and the rule is you have to invite your parents."

Gary rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to do. His parents were never going to agree to meet Summer's father. "I can't do it." Summer shook her head in protest. "Of course you can. We haven't planned anything in stone yet." Gary looked at her and sighed. "Look, my parents probably wouldn't come. I just don't want you to get hurt if they don't." Summer laid her head on Gary's shoulder as they walked back to the school. Gary seemed to have forgotten about her leg for the moment. "I can't have you protecting me from your parents forever." Gary laughed softly looking at her. "You have mud on your face." Summer blushed remembering how they had met. "You should probably help me clean it off then." Gary smiled widely looking at her. "I'm glad that I hit you that day." Summer smiled. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

_This is a short note but I felt I had to include it. Any rules within this chapter that are different is my fault alone. Feel free to correct me (nicely) and I'll edit the mistake. Thanks =) _

* * *

Summer dressed in the locker room reluctantly putting her pads on knowing the lecture she would receive. A locker closed next to her as she reached for her helmet. It was quickly pulled away from her and Summer looked up upset. "Petey give me my helmet!" He shook his head looking at her. "Gary said that it hasn't been-" Sunshine quickly grabbed the helmet from Petey laughing. "Here you go. If you're playing you'll need this." Petey hit Sunshine's shoulder to get his attention. "Come on, you know she can't play tonight." Summer looked at him and crossed her arms before applying the black paint to her face. "I can play just fine. I just will think before I try to run." Petey laughed slightly shaking his head and walked away. He knew she was determined to prove herself in an actual game.

Sunshine patted her on the shoulder slightly. "Hey look, I'm your back up tonight. I just want you to know if you need it I'm ready." Summer smiled nodding. "Thanks, point taken. The minute I need to come out of the game I won't hesitate." Sunshine nodded. "Even if it's just for a play or two." Summer laughed. "It'll take more than a play or two to keep me from toughing it out." She looked up to see Sunshine watching Gary and Julius. "Something happen between you two?" Sunshine laughed turning back to face her. "Not really, sort of got past that point." Summer smiled. "Good, cause I want you to come to dinner with us." Sunshine looked at her puzzled. "Us?" Summer laughed looking down slightly unsure of why she was suddenly nervous. "Yeah, just a few teammates and their parents."

He looked at Summer silent for a moment as if she had hit him. "My parents can't come. I'm sure they would if it was possible though." Summer put on her helmet and smiled something Sunshine had never seen a player do before. "Just bring yourself then I don't mind. Just showing up matters." Sunshine laughed getting the point. "Alright, I'll definitely be there when I know more details." Summer put in her mouth guard and started walking towards the group of guys that were just waiting. Sunshine grabbed the back of her shoulder pads and pulled her back. "Wait a minute; I can't let you go out there like that." Summer looked at him perplexed but removed her mouth guard. "Why not? There's nothing I forgot." Sunshine held up a ponytail he'd kept around his wrist. "You may not know how it feels but I remember. You'll thank me after the game."

Summer grabbed the ponytail and took off her helmet sighing. "Are you really serious?" Sunshine nodded laughing. "Want me to?" Summer blushed slightly but nodded. "Yeah, hard to do with shoulder pads on." Sunshine put her hair up rather well then put on her helmet. "It's not the best job in the world, but no one's going to look for it." Summer shook her head slightly laughing to herself. "Leave it to you." Sunshine laughed putting on his helmet as well before walking to the rest of the group with her. Gary was the first to notice them then Julius did and began to laugh. "Hey Summer you put up your hair!" Gary turned to look at her and smiled. "You really do look different with it pulled back." Summer blushed practically hiding behind Sunshine. "He said no one would notice!" Gary and Julius laughed harder slightly.

"Come on it's not that bad. It's really kind of cute." Summer shook her head but allowed Sunshine his own space again. "She has a thing about blending in apparently." Gary smiled looking at her. "You're stubborn. Have I told you that?" Julius laughed shaking his head. "I think you remind us all that she is rather frequently." Summer heard a door to the locker room open and knew that it was now ready to leave. There was a sudden silence the washed over the locker room as the weight of the game was lifted onto their shoulders. Summer was the quarterback and felt the urge to now lead the team. Gary looked at her and nodded. He could tell she was fired up; she had a look that could only be described as focused and determined.

Summer took off her helmet and began to bang it against a locker. A few guys began to do the same and soon the locker room echoed with the sound. The beating grew louder and more frequent until soon the team just ran out onto the field. Lights filled the vision of the crowd as it roared to life seeing the team running out to join the game. Summer's blood beat faster with the thrill of it all, but she couldn't tell if it was excitement or plain nervousness. Sunshine caught up to her and smiled through his helmet. "Breathe it helps." He ran up ahead of her and she quickly ran to catch him laughing. The warm ups seemed routine and helped ease the knot in her stomach. The team regrouped on the sidelines as the two teams met for the coin toss. The captains seemed tense and it seemed an omen for what was to come. The whole team seemed tense and their playing reflected it.

Summer kept throwing the ball and doing everything she could to help advance the team. The fact was they were just getting beat. The team seemed to crumble under the pressure with each point raised against them. Summer felt the pressure on her shoulders building and the pain in her leg kept becoming more apparent. She played anyway refusing to give up on their team now this was when they needed her not to break most. Sunshine began pacing on the sidelines; he could tell this was going to end badly. He watched as a guy missed his block for Summer and the player leveled her hard. She laid there for a moment without moving. The player looked at her and smiled. "Learn to stay down next time. A girl like you shouldn't play football."

Sunshine had no idea what made Summer stand up and line up again. She was either crazy or mad at something. Either way it went he wanted her out of there as soon as possible before she hurt herself. The quarter ended and Sunshine practically yanked her out of the huddle not saying a word. He was angry at her and therefore kept quiet. Gary shook his head seeing her and pointed at the bench. "Sit!" Reluctantly, she sat down on the bench and propped her leg up. "You're crazy; playing when you're hurt is on the list of things not to do!" Gary threw her some ice before looking at her. "Why'd you do it? Why risk yourself like that? Even Sunshine is mad at you." Summer sighed pulling off her helmet knowing the coaches wouldn't put her in again.

Gary ran out to play halting the conversation. It made Summer feel useless to just sit there injured. Sunshine walked up to here and sat down on the grass beside her. "Look, I know you want to prove yourself to our team, but you can't risk injuring yourself more. You just can't do that!" Summer looked at Sunshine who got up to walk away and grabbed his wrist. "It's not the team I want to prove myself to." Sunshine looked at her slightly but walked back to her side. "Well?" Summer looked down. "Number thirty tackled me as hard as he did to stop me. He hates playing against a female quarterback. That's why I stayed in when I shouldn't have. If I hadn't I could never prove myself to show he was wrong." Sunshine smiled keeping their hands laced together. "I'll fix it for you no problem."

Sunshine went back into the game and Summer realized just how warm Sunshine's hand had kept her own. It made her smile as Gary went back to continue their conversation. They settled on the promise that next time she'd explain the whole thing first before playing the next time. Gary helped her to stand and watch the game from the sidelines. Sunshine threw the ball repeatedly hitting the best guys out there and soon the score was tied at half. Gary looked at Summer before whispering to her seeing the clock running low. "I think he really liked you." Summer shook her head looking at Gary. "We're friends." Gary smiled slightly seeing her frustrated. "I know but I think he wants to be more deep down." Summer sighed softly. "But I love you." Gary laughed. "I know and so does he. I trust him I just thought you might want to know."

The second half went better than the first. Once the team found its groove they never went back. Sunshine made the team click and work together better than Summer did. There was a bit of rivalry but it was just for fun. Sunshine always helped her when she needed it and tonight was no exception. The team had won their first game and soon the team got to go back to the locker room. Sunshine helped Gary walk Summer to the locker room. Gary walked off to get a shower Summer knew he hated staying dirty for long. Sunshine sat beside her on the bench and rubbed the back of his arm brushing some dirt off. "Want me to help with your pads? I'm surprised you can walk after the game." Summer nodded knowing how badly her leg hurt. "Yeah, alright, I don't want to wait for Gary. I need my own shower tonight too."

Sunshine laughed pulling off her shoes while Summer pulled off her jersey. He unlaced the shoulder pads and helped her slide them off. Summer pulled out her hip pads and slid off her football pants. Unlike most of the guys she wore short under hers just to ease changing in the locker room. Sunshine blushed; removing most of her pads unused to it. His hands ran down her legs trying to wipe off some of the dirt. He eventually looked up at her to find a small smile forming. "You're doing fine, breathe it helps." Sunshine laughed slightly sitting back up. "Do I really look nervous?" Summer smiled wider trying not to laugh. "You're brushing dirt off of me when I'm going to take a shower." He looked down shaking his head. "Sorry, I just get nervous around you." Summer bit her wanting to ask him about what Gary said.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer woke up her leg throbbing yet again. This time she didn't want to drag herself out of bed. She had missed her chance to talk to Sunshine in the locker room and today probably wasn't going to be any different. Dreading it her feet touched the floor marking the start of a new day. Summer turned on the radio needing an extra kick to get ready this morning. The radio had the station that the team played in the locker room. It soon made her smile as she could easily hear the guys singing her favorite songs. Dressing went quicker than usual and Summer brushed her long hair. She went to leave the room then came back to the mirror. Smiling Summer tied her hair back in the ponytail Sunshine had given her. It made her laugh at how silly it seemed, yet it made her smile.

A horn honked outside her window and Summer drew the curtain back to look. Gary was slamming his door shut and Summer began to run down the stairs. Her leg quickly began to throb and she stopped trying to hurry up. Gary knocked only to see Summer ready to rush out the door. The fact she wanted to leave so quickly surprised him, but he simply pulled the door shut behind her. They got in the car and Gary began to drive her to school. "So what's the rush this morning?" Summer laughed slightly almost a nervous laugh looking at him. "The quicker school is over the quicker I get to practice." Gary shook his head after parking the car. "You can't practice on your leg like that. So now tell me what's wrong?" Summer shook her head giving into him. "I don't think I can face the team today."

Gary smiled slightly wrapping an arm around Summer's shoulder. "Is it that you're hurt or that you played in the game hurt?" Summer laid her head on Gary's chest relaxing for the first time all morning. "I let the team down and then I got hurt. There's no excuse for that." Gary went to brush a strand of her hair back then noticed it was pulled back. Summer seemed so worried and for once Gary understood all the love in the world. He brushed his hand against her cheek lovingly before looking at her. "You didn't let us down at all. You did your job and got hurt that's all there is to it." Summer smiled before climbing out of the car. Gary watched her walk on her sore leg and wished he could something to fix it. A few people were already staring at the only female football player in the entire district.

Gary and Summer walked into school together then went their separate ways for the day. Summer noticed Ray at her locker and rolled her eyes. It was an awful habit, but she couldn't hide how she felt. Ray laughed as she opened her locker ignoring her. "So I hear you guys won the first game of the year." Summer sighed but nodded. "Yeah, it was a good game too." Ray smiled slightly. "Yeah, the guy never should have missed his block though." Summer grabbed her books out of her locker. "It happens; I just happened to get hurt is all. It'll heal." Ray crossed his arms as she shut her locker. "Can I walk you to class?" Summer looked at Ray unsure whether to laugh or feel embarrassed. "You want to walk me to class? Why?" Ray uncrossed his arms sighing. "Does it matter why? I figured we have the same class so it seemed the right thing to do."

Julius and Sunshine were talking when they saw Summer walk into class with Ray. The sight caused their conversation to stop and they just stared. Summer set her stuff down on her desk blushing as the guys stared at her. "What, don't look at me like that." Julius just shook his head laughing slightly. Sunshine began to play with Summer's ponytail smiling. "That's a new look for you." Summer blushed even deeper and Julius began to laugh harder. "You look so different when you blush. I didn't think it was possible." Summer laughed slightly shaking her head as Sunshine continued to play with her hair. "What? Sunshine, you know playing with my hair won't make yours grow back." Sunshine laughed looking back at Summer. "Did you not like my long hair?"

Julius smiled shaking his head slightly. "Sunshine, nobody could like your hair that long. Especially, during the football season." Summer laughed. "Yeah, how exactly did you survive before?" Sunshine laughed brushing Summer's ponytail just as the bell rung for class to start. "Well, you know I did tell you that once." The teacher walked into the room and Summer sat down in her seat. The teacher eyed Summer strangely for a moment as she sat in her desk. "What happened to you?" Summer looked down slightly. "I got hurt in last night's game. Just a simple leg injury I'll be alright." The teacher looked confused. "I didn't know the girls played last night. Summer laughed and shook her head. "I play on the football team."

The teacher stayed silent for a moment then looked at the class. "I swear they let you kids get away with too much these days." Summer stood up offended. "Look, there's nothing wrong with me playing as long as I keep up in school too." The teacher stared at her annoyed by the outburst. "This is what I mean. You're disrupting class for no reason." Summer still stood there feeling insulted. "With all due respect you're the one that started this conversation." The teacher slammed his hand down on a desk and looked at Summer. "That's it, go to the office before you get in even more trouble." Summer sighed but grabbed her books. She was used to getting sent out of class for speaking her mind. Sunshine got up and simply left the room with her. A few minutes later Julius was running to catch up with them as well.

They open the door to the principal's office and the principal didn't seem eager to deal with anyone. "What happened?" Summer started to speak but Sunshine cut her off. "The teacher insulted Summer for playing on the football team. She simply tried to reason with him and he sent her out of the room." The principal looked up almost amused. "And what then are you two doing here?" Julius shrugged slightly. "Well, we figured if the teacher kicked out one player for being on the team we'd all leave. Being a team means we work and fall together there's no other option." The principal sat there for a moment then looked at them. "Times change, I know that and I have to run a school that reflects such a thing. Go back to class tomorrow but for now I think its best you not. Just don't cause any distractions between then and now."

Sunshine stopped Summer in the hall as Julius simply continued to walk down the halls. "Can we talk?" Summer sat down on the bench and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Sunshine sat next to her and looked down. "I just wanted to say that well, I sort of, like you." Summer blushed slightly looking down at her hands. "Gary told me you probably did." Sunshine laughed slightly. "It's easy to tell when a guy likes someone." Summer smiled laying her head against Sunshine's arm. "For what it's worth I like you too." Sunshine smiled slightly wrapping an arm around her. "I know; I just needed to actually tell you. I would never do anything to get between you and Gary either." Summer smiled nodding. "I know and so does he." Sunshine laughed slightly shaking his head. "I'm glad we're friends." Summer smiled nodding. "I'm glad we are too. If you wanted to come the dinner is at six on Saturday." Sunshine smiled. "I'll definitely be there."


	9. Chapter 9

Summer looked in the mirror throwing different dresses on the bed. The dinner was in an hour and she had no idea what to wear. Though she was sure most weren't dressing up it was important for her. Summer wanted to make a good impression with Gary's parents, and that included looking nice. Sighing Summer tore another dress from its hanger and tried it on. She looked in the mirror before shaking her head. It just didn't feel right, but no dress did on her. Summer went to the closet smiling knowing exactly what she would wear. She took the undershirt out of the closet remembering why the white shirt had become important. It had been the shirt she wore the day Coach Boone had taken them to the cemetery. From that moment the team at camp had been the titan's football team.

Summer pulled on a pair of pants and then put on her football jersey. She added her red football belt to set off the white jersey then headed down the stairs. Her father looked at her for a moment then smiled. "I see you chose to dress a little casually?" Summer laughed before nodding. "Yeah, I thought since we're a team it'd be appropriate." Summer's dad hugged her tightly looking down at her. "Your mother would be very proud of you. I'm so happy to be your father right now. What the team is doing can't be easy, yet you stick with it." Summer blushed almost wanting to cry. "Let's go before you make me cry." Her dad laughed grabbing the car keys and driving them to the restaurant. Julius was about to walk in when they parked the car.

"I feel over dressed suddenly." Summer laughed slightly at Julius who was wearing a dress shirt and pants along with a matching tie. "More like I'm under dressed. Julius, this is my father." They shook hands smiling. "We've met. How else would I have been allowed to take you to school?" Summer rubbed the back of her neck as they walked inside. "You look fine, just relax. Besides, you're by far going to be the prettiest girl here." He smiled at her while waiting to be seated. "Julius, I'm the only girl on the team." She smiled as he laughed to himself shaking his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't realize that till after tonight." Summer laughed along with Julius and a few people turned to stare at them. They walked over and introduced themselves to Summer making her smile. "You're parents are so nice Julius. It's hard to believe that you're related."

Gary and his parents walked into the restaurant to find Summer laughing as Julius looked at her. It made Gary smile to see they were having fun along with both of their parents. His own parents seemed unhappy to even be there. Summer walked up to him her father close behind her after seeing him walk in. Gary put his arm around Summer before introducing them. "This is my girlfriend I've been telling you about, and this is her father." His parents introduced themselves, but didn't offer to even shake hands. It was an awkward moment between them as they all sat down at the tables. "I'm sorry Summer, they don't normally-" Summer had pressed her fingers to Gary's mouth stopping him from commenting further. "You're not responsible for your parents' actions Gary. I know how you feel and that's enough for me."

Gary pulled Summer close to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The closeness brought his parents' objection to displaying his affection. "Gary, you really shouldn't treat a lady that way." Summer blushed slightly sitting up and moving a little farther from him. "Mom, it's alright with her." Gary's dad looked at Summer then back at Gary. "Is that the type of girl you date? Have you any morals left at all?" Summer looked at Gary's father upset by what he was implying. "Sir, with all respect Gary and I are never alone to break morals and-" Gary's dad ignored her comment and continued his lecture. "Perhaps, we should move you to a better school. One that will teach you better morals than these." Gary looked at his father upset and embarrassed slightly. "Dad, what morals have I broken that you can state for a fact?"

Gary's father looked at him as if he was stupid. "What morals? You're dating this girl!" Gary's dad pointed at Summer as he said it. Julius caught Gary's father yelling and walked over to where they sat. "What's going on Summer?" Summer looked up glad to see Julius. "I don't think I should have let Gary put his arm around me. His father thinks badly of me now." Julius looked up at Gary with a questioning look. Gary's father pointed at Julius as if he didn't belong there. "Who's this?" Julius smiled offering his hand to Gary's father. "I'm Julius, I play with Gary on the football team and I'm also his friend." Gary smiled hearing Julius call him a friend. "Yeah dad, Julius is one of the best friends I have." Gary's dad stared at Julius' hand before ignoring it. "Gary, I think you need to reassess what we've taught you before you make any more…friends."

Summer looked at Gary's father and sighed. "What's wrong with Julius and me being Gary's friends?" Gary's father shook his head slightly. "That's none of your concern." Gary stood up at the table so he towered over his father. "Nothing is wrong with them, not a single thing." Sunshine walked in whistling until he saw the fight within the restaurant. He casually walked up to Gary putting a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Gary, you look like you got hit in the face. Why don't we order some food and let whatever it is die down a little?" Gary looked at Sunshine too surprised not to nod. It was hard to believe he could take charge so easily, yet then again he was their quarterback. "Yeah, I'm starving food sounds great." Sunshine sat across from Summer before they ordered their food. Richard came in just as the waitress was about to leave. He ordered his own meal and looked at everyone who was pretty much silent.

The silence stayed through dinner until Richard began to laugh randomly. A few heads turned his way and he shook his head. "I just realized Summer is wearing makeup and has her hair tied back, while she's wearing her football stuff." Summer looked down at her plate blushing deep red as most people began to look at her. Sunshine and Gary both began to speak saying the exact same thing unknowingly. "She looks great anyway…" Julius turned to look at Sunshine and Gary to keep from laughing. "Did you guys plan that?" Gary shook his head as Sunshine spoke. "No, not unless Gary can read minds." Gary's dad shook his head before commenting. "I don't get why you like her." Sunshine looked at Gary's dad and smiled. "What's not to like about Summer? She cares, has a heart of gold, and can play football better than anyone." Gary's dad looked back at Gary. "I don't want you seeing her and that's the way it is." Summer sat there as Julius, Sunshine, Richard, and Gary began to protest. Perhaps, dinner hadn't been the best idea yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

_I just wanted to apologize for being so late on updating this story. If you'd like to leave a comment on how I'm doing so far with the story let me know. It's greatly appreciated and I read every comment. Hopefully, the story will be updated quicker from now on. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. =) _

* * *

The crowd was a mix with different shades of red running throughout the bleachers. Summer heard people shouting different numbers towards the football team, but she tried to drown them out and focus. As much as Summer tried a few voices got through to her, and they all seemed to be shouting for Gary. Her hurt leg had kept her out of the current game causing her to just stare towards Gary's direction. He had tried to honor his parents' wishes as much as it hurt him, and so far Summer tried to understand. As the week had worn on however, it was more difficult to concentrate at practice. Summer wondered if Gary had gone back to the way he was before.

The more Summer watched the game though, it calmed her. Gary had gotten past what people looked liked. His parents may not know how good people could be, but he certainly did. Summer smiled to herself thinking about how much Gary had changed. On the field his game was better and more focused than it ever had been before. Even off the field Gary was a new person he had started playing basketball with Julius, and now never missed a chance. Coach Boone had wanted the team to get to know each other, and now it seemed everyone knew each other's daily life. They loved the bonding within the locker room, the classroom learning, and even the hard practices every day.

The more the team bonded the more they hit hardships at home. Though Summer and Gary's situation was unique, the team members had also been forbidden to see a teammate outside of school. Sunshine was the only one that didn't have that problem. With his dad stationed in the military it was pretty easy for him to approve of any friends. The team seemed to be growing closer together despite the troubles they faced off the field. Summer felt as if the hardships just drew them closer to the ones that understood on a personal level. The more she thought about it football seemed to be the only constant the team had together now.

A hand gripped Summer's shoulder and she turned to see Gary. Apparently she had zoned out long enough for him to come out of the game for a moment. She smiled at him and tried to be her usual self around him. "How's the game going?" He smiled slightly and took a drink from his water bottle. "Couldn't watch the game? Why is your leg bothering you too much again?" Summer smiled and shook her head. "No, it hasn't quit yet still hurts when I wake up too. I was just distracted bad but true." Gary nodded and handed her his water bottle. "If you want some go ahead. Water can help you with the leg cramping all the time. I've been distracted lately too. Summer, I'm really sorry about my parents."

Summer looked down at the grass before taking a drink out of the water bottle even though she wasn't thirsty. She swallowed the water before looking at Gary again. "It's alright like I said it's not your fault for how they feel." Gary sat down on the bench as the game turned to the final two minutes. "Why don't we get something to eat after the game? I'm not too tired and I don't see why not." Summer looked at the scoreboard and saw the winning score. "It'll be pretty busy, why don't you come over to my place?" Gary laughed slightly nodding slowly. "Alright, but my parents aren't going to like this. I told them you were my girlfriend whether they liked it or not, and that I wouldn't go behind their back with it."

Summer stared at Gary for a moment both happy and surprised. "Wait, this is your way of telling me I can see you whenever I want?" The scoreboard hit zero and the game ended in one final roar from the crowd. Gary had to shout to be heard over them, and only after pulling Summer towards their locker room. "Yes, that is if you haven't changed your mind about me!" Summer laughed and hugged Gary making Julius and Sunshine laugh as they tried to get in the locker room. Focusing on getting out of the locker room, they showered and changed into something cool and comfortable. Summer let Gary drive her back to her place for something to eat.

Summer's dad hugged her as she walked in the door then greeted Gary. He listened as Summer begged to allow Gary to stay over for a couple hours, and it made him laugh. Once he said yes Summer rushed into the kitchen to start cooking Gary some food. Gary laughed following her into the kitchen watching as she began piling food onto the counter. "Summer, you know I can't eat all that even after a football game." She laughed looking back at him and shrugged. "I didn't know what you liked, so I thought I'd make you a bunch of things." Gary laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I like regular grilled cheese you know." Summer laughed blushing from Gary holding her close.

Summer buttered some bread and put it in a pan on the stove. "You're easy to cook for then. I wanted to cook you this huge meal instead." Gary laughed going to the cupboard and grabbing two plates from them. He watched as Summer cooked them some grilled cheese sandwiches. "If you want to cook a big meal feed our football team sometime after a game." Gary laughed and then he caught Summer grinning. "That's a great idea!" He shook his head smiling at her. "You can't really want to cook for our whole football team." Summer smiled cutting the sandwiches into small triangle halves and then putting them on a plate. "I know but it sounded fun in theory."

Gary sat at the table as Summer poured them both a glass of milk to go along with their food. "I feel like a kid again eating this." Summer smiled from Gary's comment and nodded. "Yeah, I made these all the time when I was a kid." Gary smiled slightly looking at Summer. "You know my mom used to make mine without the crust on them. Only thing is I love eating the crust on them, she still does it." Summer smiled back at Gary seeing him having a fond memory of his parents. "How'd you start playing football?" Gary's smile turned into a laugh as he finished his food rather quickly. "My dad wanted me to play, plus it toughened me up as a person." Summer took a drink of her milk before looking back up at Gary. "It toughened us all up this season so far."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

I just wanted to apologize for this update taking so long. Hopefully you all enjoy this update, and as always please feel free to leave comments. Every comment is very appreciated and read as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this story. =)

* * *

Summer woke up to the sound of a car horn, which she could have sworn was outside her window. Getting up, she got out of bed noting that her leg was healing better, it hardly hurt her now. She chose a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts from her dresser and dressed quickly before going downstairs. What shocked her was Gary sitting in her living room talking with her father. The two seemed concerned about something, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Gary looked up when he heard her coming down the stairs and the conversation dropped suddenly. Summer was beginning to worry when her father asked her to sit down. The last time he had asked her to sit down was when her mother had died. Fighting the pain of the memory, Summer sat down next to Gary on the couch.

"Summer, something happened last night." Summer looked at her father and sighed trying to hold back her frustration. No one simply told her what happened anymore; sometimes she wondered if it was because she was the only female in the house. Gary put his arm around her before speaking softly. "Someone threw a brick through Coach Boone's house window. They drove off, but the team is a bit shaken up." Gary watched as Summer seemed to process what he had said before speaking. There was no hint as to how she felt and he found it hard to wait for a reaction. "Why is the team shaken up by it? We survived camp didn't we? If we could survive they hate we felt for each other, why worry now? We're a team, we play football, and everything is level on that football field Gary."

Gary sat there struck by what she had said; none of the guys on the team had come close to looking at it that way. Gary remembered the talk in the locker room, how they swore to keep a stronger image for the team. Summer hadn't been there for that talk, yet she felt so strong and encouraged by what they'd done in the past. She seemed to have a clear sense of what happened around her, rather than just reading the surface of things around her. Her dad smiled slightly at Gary guessing his surprise. "She's a strong girl Gary, she had to be to come this far. Take really good care of her today." Summer looked up from her hands over to Gary. "What does he mean?" Gary laughed softly and smiled. "I'm taking you to dinner before the game this weekend." Summer shook her head and then realized she had slept in past the game scheduled for today.

"Gary! The game was today! I missed it! I'm going to be in so much trouble! I swore I turned my alarm on and…" Gary had put his hand playfully over her mouth to silence her. "Relax, I called your dad. The game today was cancelled in light of the recent events, it's been rescheduled for this weekend. Your dad probably turned your alarm off for you and that's why it didn't go off." Summer sighed relieved then she hit her dad playfully. "Thanks make me worry like that!" Her dad laughed and nodded. "It's just a taste of what I get each time you play on the field." Gary laughed seeing Summer shocked to hear her dad still worried about her. "Now Summer, he is your dad. Parents are always going to worry." They all laughed at his comment agreeing that indeed they all had reason to worry.

Richard watched as Summer and Gary walked into the hallway at school. He was surprised to see how happy they were in light of what was happening. The school seemed torn in all different directions. People believing in the football team, others that didn't, and people caught in between were among just the few. Richard watched as they walked by people no doubt hearing whatever comment towards them, for the most part they ignored them. Richard couldn't believe how far he had come in just a few weeks. He had truly changed his mind set, at first Ray wanted him to befriend the team to cause trouble, but deep down he couldn't do that now. He saw people as equals caught up in a society where the wrong idea was the majority. Summer waved to him and Gary whispered something to her.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him with them. "You shouldn't stand there all alone." Richard laughed a bit surprised, he was a natural loner. "Why not?" Gary smiled. "You're part of the team now remember? You took Ray's spot, and no teammate should be alone through this." Richard smiled from having a team to support each other. He'd never tell anyone, but he didn't have such a good support system at home. "Thanks, it means a lot. I was starting to get sick of all the negative comments." For a moment Gary noticed the pain that Richard must have shared with Summer. Their eyes had a certain shine to them, yet he never asked what pain Richard could have had. Knowing he had felt some sort of pain meant he'd have to bring it up again to know. Gary had seen the effects when he asked Summer about her parents, and he wasn't prepared to do that to another teammate.

Richard noticed Gary staring at him and laughed. "What is it?" Summer looked at Gary and could tell he wanted to ask Richard something. It was natural, once you spend so much time with someone, you know their behaviors. "I'll be right back; I have to go put my hair up." Gary laughed and quickly kissed her cheek before she left. It was a simple sign of affection that meant so much to Summer. Gary turned to look at Richard and then tried to ask the best way he knew how. "Is something wrong?" Richard seemed a little shocked that Gary had noticed anything, yet he didn't say anything. "No, everything is fine." Gary was never good at reading emotions, but he could tell when someone lied to him. "Richard, whatever it is you can tell me. We're a team it's what we do. I saw the look in your eyes, the way they look like Summer's sometimes. What's going on?"

Richard looked down and sighed softly giving in. He knew there was no way to avoid the reality for long. "My dad kicked me out of the house. He says if I'm going to be on a team like this he can't support me. My own family through me out Gary…" Gary looked down at the floor of the school not knowing what to say. His family at home had always given him a place to stay, though they didn't always agree with him. He couldn't imagine getting kicked out of his own house by his parents. There was an awkward silence, and Summer came back immediately noticing the awkwardness. "What happened I thought we were all getting along?" Richard spoke first knowing it was unfair to Gary to tell her. "I told Gary that I don't have a home anymore, my parents kicked me out."

Summer looked at Gary and understood then how he could be so silent. He had never been even close to never having a home, or his parents. "Richard, you could come live with me. I mean, we don't have much, but I'm not going to leave a teammate and a friend for the wolves to get." Gary laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Summer, there are no wolves here." Richard smiled at the comment, but couldn't help get past her offer. "You'd let me live there? What about your dad?" Summer smiled softly. "It's okay he said I should always do the right thing. We have plenty since it's only the two of us. Now it'll be the three of us." Richard smiled unable to say anything; the look he shared with Summer said it all. "Thank you." Gary smiled at the two of them and didn't say anything letting them have a moment of understanding. When the moment faded Summer laughed. "Why don't we get ice cream after school?"

Gary sat at the ice cream shop watching his girlfriend and his teammate eating ice cream. He had laughed more than once, Richard had convinced Summer to try to get her ice cream on Gary instead of eating it. Once their ice cream was gone, or rather melted, they decided to go back to Summer's house. Richard got out of the car a bit hesitant then looked at his new house. It seemed to possess more love than his home had. Gary noticed the look Richard had and put and arm around his shoulder. "Relax, Summer's dad is great. He'll be happy to have you here, it's already a second home to me." Richard smiled looking back between Summer and Gary, Ray had no idea the friendship he had thrown away. As they walked in the door Summer's dad welcome Richard into the house, then welcomed him home once everything was explained. It seemed too easy, but it was true.

Gary smiled at Summer as her dad showed Richard to a spare bedroom. "Go get dressed for dinner." Summer laughed and got dressed hurriedly and then they left for dinner. Gary drove her to his house and turned off the car in his driveway. He took a deep breath as Summer realized where they were. "Do they know you're bringing me to dinner?" Gary blushed for a moment. "I told them I was bringing a friend to dinner." Summer smiled and kissed Gary's cheek a moment before they got out of the car. The football was only a day away, yet that didn't seem their biggest challenge. If Gary could convince his parents to see Summer how he did, everything would be perfect for him. Gary opened the door to his house and hung up Summer's sweater. He called out to his parents that he was home then said a soft prayer that this worked out. Gently he wrapped his arm around Summer, who seemed for the first time just as nervous as he was.


	12. Chapter 12

Gary walked into the house with Summer still close by his side. There was a silence in the house until the sounds of someone cooking could be heard. To Gary the sounds were the familiar sounds of home, however to Summer they were strange and almost foreign. Summer kept looking around the house as Gary stood there watching her expression. She'd never been over to his house, and he guessed that she was amazed by the unfamiliar space. "What's so shocking?" Summer blushed gently seeing Gary notice her amazement. "I've never been in a house like this Gary. Everything seems so expensive and a little useless to me." Gary stood there surprised and then smiled looking around. "I've never really imagined that it was so useless before now." He took another look around the space between the main rooms of the house again unsure. "I think you're right though, just don't tell my father that."

Getting up the courage inside to yell he was home Gary began walking into the kitchen with Summer. "Mom I'm home, you know Summer." Gary's mom stood frozen at the kitchen counter looking at Summer. She tried to be nice realizing Gary wasn't going to stop seeing her, but it still wasn't easy. "You look very nice Summer." Summer blushed softly and looked up at Gary before looking at his mom. "Thank you, especially for letting me have dinner here with you." Gary's mom went back to preparing dinner unsure of what to say. The comment had surprised her because Summer had meant it. "Well, dinner is almost ready, Gary was right on time tonight." Summer laughed softly knowing how Gary had great timing. "Mom, where's dad? I didn't see him when I came in." Gary heard footsteps coming from the stairs that answered his question. "Apparently I do have good timing."

Gary's father walked into the kitchen to find both women smiling, while his son was laughing. The kitchen seemed filled with unusual life tonight. "What's going on here?" Gary turned around hearing his dad and sighed. "Dad, it's just Summer. I invited her over for dinner tonight." Gary's dad turned red in the face and Summer backed up slightly. "I do not want her in my house! Gary I gave you strict rules now you're going to follow them!" Gary looked at his dad caught between respect and his own values. "Dad, I can't just kick her out! She's a guest in this house!" Gary's dad seemed to get angrier the more Summer was in his house. Summer didn't want to make things worse, and Gary was already in trouble. "Gary, why don't you just take me home? I'm not welcome here, but you can stop by later." Gary sighed looking at Summer. "I will not kick out a guest!"

Gary's dad began yelling at the top of his lungs. "Gary! That's exactly what you're going to do! You're taking her home, and you're not allowed to see her outside of practice until I say so! You're lucky I'm letting you take her home!" Gary groaned and filled with rage, but what could he do at his own house. "Alright Summer, let's go." Summer got in Gary's car trying not to let her sadness show. She knew it wasn't easy for Gary, yet it still hurt his parents didn't approve. Gary was quiet until they pulled up outside her house. "I'm really sorry Summer. I promise we'll work this out. I'll just have to have a long talk with my parents first." Summer nodded and tried to smile the best she could feeling a little defeated. She got out of the car and watched Gary drive off before going inside. Her father was in the living room making it impossible to avoid him.

Richard heard the door shut and came downstairs only to find Summer already in the kitchen. She looked defeated and he wanted to help her out. "Summer, what's wrong?" Summer stopped making her sandwich and looked back at Richard. "Gary's father threw me out within five minutes of being there." Richard stared at her for awhile before finally pulling her in for a hug. The gesture was odd for Summer, but she accepted it. She refused to cry however, and the hug soon ended. Richard looked down at the half made sandwich and shook his head. "You're not eating another sandwich again for dinner, not after this and helping me out." Summer laughed surprised by what he said. "Rich, it's the only thing in the house to make this quickly." He smiled putting the sandwich away and turning around to look at her again. "Rich? Even you wouldn't find that nickname funny. I've got a few bucks left it'll buy you dinner."

Summer looked down at her clothes and shook her head. "No, I'm not going out to dinner alone, and besides that's your money. I can't honestly spend it and enjoy doing so." Richard sighed and then smiled. "Wait here, I know someone who could take you out to dinner." Summer went to catch him as he ran up the stairs, but had the door shut in her face. "Richard! A blind night out is not what I wanted at all! You're not helping me!" By the time Sunshine had gotten over to Summer's house he was terribly confused. Richard had called him and told him to take Summer out for dinner, but he had heard her pounding on the door. He was confused as to why Richard was even there at all, but he didn't ask. He had moved around long enough to know some things just weren't worth it. When Summer answered the door Sunshine was shocked to see how nicely dressed she was. They left the house quickly and didn't even speak until they were sitting at a table alone together.

Sunshine couldn't stop staring at Summer, she really had gone all out in getting dressed up. "You look really nice Summer." Summer blushed softly from his comment and looked down at the tablecloth. "I was going to go to Gary's house, but it didn't work out." Sunshine looked down at the table a little disappointed that Summer simply hadn't just dressed up nice for dinner with him, but he tried not to let it show. "Why didn't it work out?" Summer sighed and the waiter came to take their order. Surprisingly, they each ordered the same meal earning a laugh from everyone. Once the waiter left Summer began to speak again. "Gary's father hates me, and so he kicked me out." Sunshine wanted to laugh realizing why Richard had him take Summer out tonight. "It's alright, his father just needs time to work out his issues like Gary did. It's not easy when you're an adult and life changes in a day."

Summer smiled a bit surprised by how Sunshine put it. He was absolutely right in that it must have been a one day change. "How'd you get so smart? Is there something in the water out in California?" Sunshine laughed taking a drink of water on purpose before speaking. "No, my dad is in the military. Basically, I learned by moving around so much." Summer smiled slightly from Sunshine's openness. "I learned mainly from what happened around me too." Sunshine smiled and his hand gently grabbed one of Summer's across the table. "I know I'm not the person you wanted to spend this dinner with, but I'm glad Richard made you go out tonight. Whether it's a date or not, I like to spend time with you Summer." Summer blushed and her hands in Sunshine's own seemed to radiate heat from them. She became nervous and broke the hold of one of her hands only to slip her water over the table.

Sunshine jumped in his chair a little startled by Summer pulling her hand away. He felt awful for making her uncomfortable, but then he felt the water fall in his lap. He began to laugh as Summer blushed deeper trying to clean up her mess. Apparently they both were a little uptight about the dinner. "I'm so sorry! I can dry you off I swear!" Summer got a pile of napkins from the table and began trying to dry off Sunshine's lap, only to make him blush. People were starting to seriously stare at them, and finally waitress came over to help with the mess. Summer finally slowed down wiping Sunshine's lap only to blush as well getting up and sitting back in her chair. Their table was clean again, but they were still hesitant to even move. Finally, their food came and it helped to break the silence as they ate. Sunshine decided to take a chance the closer the meal got to being over.

"Would you like to come over for awhile?" Summer looked up at him and thought about it. She decided that it would be alright for a few hours, even though it was rather late. "Sure, it can't hurt since Gary's family dinner didn't really work out." Sunshine smiled and paid for their meal before driving Summer to his house. She was shocked to find the house empty, and pretty much abandoned. "You live here alone?" Sunshine turned a few lights on then went to fridge grabbing them a drink. "Yeah, my dad is always at work. It gets lonely, but school and practice keep me busy now." Summer felt bad and this time she noticed her hand barely touching Sunshine's as she grabbed the drink he brought her. It confused her because she liked him, yet she loved Gary. The thought of being with anyone else scared her, yet Gary could no longer see her.

Sunshine smiled as they sat on the couch together. He turned on the TV, but they half paid attention to it. He watched Summer think about something, then he decided to throw her a lifeline. "What are you thinking?" Summer looked back at Sunshine as if startled by him being there. "Oh, um, I was just thinking about what I'm going to do now that Gary can't see me." Sunshine looked down at his drink wishing he hadn't heard that. It was so easy to imagine Summer liking him more than just a simple friend. "Gary is a really lucky guy, I'm sorry things seem to be going so bad for you two." Summer looked up at Sunshine and smiled a little. "You really like me that much? I can hear the hurt in your voice. It happens whenever Gary comes up." Sunshine looked down again and tried to joke about it. "Gary's a good kisser." Summer sat there shocked then laughed slightly. "Yes he is, I still can't believe you did that."

Sunshine laughed the mood brightening a little. "Well, in California things are so much different. Most people don't care about that stuff." Summer smiled shaking her head. "Still, that took so much courage." Sunshine laughed shaking his head. "Nah, it only takes courage to kiss someone you like, because then you fear rejection." Summer looked down at her hands and smiled slightly to herself. "Yeah, sometimes the hard part is not kissing someone you like." Sunshine tilted her chin up and looked in her eyes. "You have no idea how right you are. No one really knows what it's like to want just one person around." Summer kissed Sunshine's cheek softly relating to him. "Yeah, Richard feels the same way too." Sunshine's eyes seemed to get brighter at the mention of Richards name, and Summer couldn't help but notice it. Something told her Sunshine truly did just want someone around, it just wasn't her anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

_I rarely dedicate my stories to anyone for anything, but I'm going to dedicate this one. _I'm a high school senior this year, and I'm also in band. Every year we pick out a song, and we chose the song Titan Spirit from the movie. I want to just dedicate this story to the senior that taught me many of the values within this story, and to all my readers who have helped encourage me along the way. Thank you so much for everything!

* * *

Summer stood on the sidelines watching the game. To say it felt like any other game to the team would be a lie. They needed to win this game in order to go to the state playoff game. Coach Boone had made it very clear there was no if they made it. The team often stood on the sidelines giving advice, cheering on their teammates, and occasionally letting a swear word slip. The coaches had a strict policy, but sometimes it just happened. It made Summer smile when the guys no longer looked at her when they swore. They had grown to look past her being a female, and the team had grown to look past the outward appearance of a person. The game was getting a little challenging as the player got tired, and Summer often found herself throwing water bottles all over for different players. Her hand met Gary's and their eyes met. For the first time Summer knew that talking to Gary probably wasn't a good idea.

Richard made his way over to her and smiled a little bit more cheerful than he had been in the past. The whole team turned to look at the game, only to see the score run up even more in their favor. Petey had once said that football was fun. Summer smiled in that moment, he had been right, football could be fun. The whole team had worked hard and were finally seeing it pay off, and for once people were starting to get along as well. The game ended with a final attempt from the other team to score a touchdown that was blocked. The play was blocked so well it looked like the team hardly got off the line. The team rushed to the locker room hearing the audience going crazy. Deep down Summer wondered if the town had always believed in them or not. With a win like this one though, it seemed that all the doubts were put behind them, that the past had indeed become the past.

The team hardly showed their happiness on the field, but in the locker room everything came to the surface. The team took turns between showering and changing, but the constant sound of the radio remained. Summer smiled getting dressed in a corner a little cut off from everyone else. There was no suppressing the smile that was on her face. She was too excited, and the singing within the locker room combined with all the joyful cheering only added to the celebration. The team had finally made their way to the state playoffs. The sudden realization that Summer hardly had anyone to celebrate it with however made things worse. She simply sat down on one of the benches waiting for Richard to get done. While staring at the floor, Summer hardly saw anyone leave the locker room but the silence soon followed. It seemed for the first time to consume her until finally Sunshine walked up with Richard right by him.

"What are you two so happy about?" Summer laughed looking at the two of them. Sunshine laughed back before answering. "Well, Richard and I were going to go hang out to celebrate." Summer blushed slightly but nodded knowing she wasn't invited for a reason. "Have fun! I'm going to just go for a walk before heading home." Richard's smile fell a little, but Summer convinced him not to worry about her being alone. Once they left Summer punched a locker for the first time in her life. She sat on the locker room bench starting to cry. Gary hadn't waited for her, and she knew that she couldn't simply go see him. Julius heard her crying and sat beside her looking at the floor. "Gary is my best friend Summer. If you had told me he'd be my friend a year ago, I wouldn't believe you. He's changed, and he's also changed who I am. You helped him change; he'll come back for you."

Summer smiled slightly nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Gary has always been a good person since I've known him." Julius laughed slightly getting up. "Come on, why don't we get something to eat?" Summer took Julius' hand in her own hand before they left the locker room. "Where are we going to even go?" Julius thought about it and then shrugged for the first time in awhile. "I just figured we'd drive around and stop wherever." Summer laughed nodding before looking around. "I guess the crowd cleared out of here awhile ago. Want to just walk?" Julius laughed looking down at Summer's leg. "You're feeling better and you want to test the limit?" Summer blushed softly. "I can't stand being alone right now, or just laying there useless anymore." Julius pocketed his keys knowing his car would be safe as it always was. "We can walk then just be careful."

Summer walked with Julius singing their hands back and forth. The night air was cold but not unbearable, and it felt nice after a game. The clouds seemed to predict rain, but they didn't rain yet. It was as if the rain would spoil the good mood around the town. There were more and more people as they got closer to town, and Summer's spirit seemed to pick up. "I'd never have guessed a year ago I'd be here right now." Julius looked at Summer a little curious. "What do you mean?" Summer looked at the different signs in the windows, the painted doors, and the few messages written on chalkboards within restaurants. "This town, it's changed so much. There's people that I know now I never would have before." Julius laughed. "You're kidding right? You're too nice Summer, who couldn't you trust?" For a moment Summer walked next to Julius before sitting on a bench.

"I never wanted to trust my white teammates before camp. Sure, I'm encouraging and find the good in people, but they normally end up hurting me in the end. When Gary hit me, I was determined not to fail. Now Gary's dad is trying to drag me down." Julius smiled slightly looking at the ground. "My father told me that some stuff in this world just happens. People aren't always taught the right things, and when they have to learn it the learning is slow and hard sometimes." Summer looked at Julius and nodded. "Yeah, my dad always told me that what people should really look at is the heart of a person. That nothing else matters in the end except how we have treated people." Julius smiled relating to everything Summer had said. "You know I think Gary's dad is afraid. He's seen what I've had to see, that people we once didn't want to know we're forced to."

Summer looked at a few couples passing by them and smiled slightly. "Sometimes people fear what they don't understand, yet the hardest thing is admitting they could still be a good person after all is said and done." Julius laughed slightly looking at her. "What did Sunshine suddenly get to you?" Summer laughed. "No why?" Julius looked at the payment a little hesitant. "It's not like it matters or anything, but you know he and Richard are a couple now right?" Summer laughed slightly looking at Julius. "Yeah I guessed that a few days ago. Sunshine likes him and Richard seems to like him too apparently." Julius laughed. "You kept it a secret?" Summer shook her head slightly. "It wasn't as if I never said they weren't, and besides we've just gotten over one issue lets pick and choose." Julius nodded slightly. "Yeah, it never does matter who you're dating as to how well you play football, but what people say to you can."

Julius got up off the bench smiling again at Summer. "Come on, I'm still starving and the restaurant isn't for another few blocks yet." Summer got off the bench and began walking again. It felt good not to have the slight pain while walking, let alone the burning after doing so for awhile. The night seemed to oddly warm up a little more, or Summer was simply used to the cool wind now. The prospect of food was starting to sound good to Summer. She never ate before a game, yet she burned more calories during a game of football more than anything else. Julius heard her stomach growling and the look on his face made her blush. "Gosh, for not being so hungry your stomach sure is protesting." Summer hit Julius playfully before looking at a crowd of people a block away from them. "What's going on up there?" Julius wasn't sure what the crowd was there for, but shouting soon left little doubt to him.

Summer and Julius ran up to the crowd of people only to see one smashed up car. Julius grabbed Summer before she could run paste the few police on the scene. "Julius that's Gary's car! Let me go!" Julius refused to let Summer go knowing a car wreck was no place for her. "Come on, we'll go to the hospital. I'm sure Gary is fine…that it's not as bad as it looks." Summer stopped pulling but still refused to look away from the car. "Julius it looks bad enough as it is! What happened?!" Julius shook his head there were sirens going off all over the place. He couldn't think and he started pulling Summer away from the sirens. She began to protest but he yelled to be heard over the crowd and sirens in the distance. "My car is still at the school! If you want to go to the hospital we have to go to the school!" Summer practically began to run back to Julius' car.

Julius drove to the hospital occasionally hitting his steering wheel out of frustration and worry. They almost forgot to park the car once they reached the hospital. Once they were inside the nurse directed them to the waiting room. For a hospital the waiting room was small, and currently filled with every football player on the team. Apparently the news had spread fast; Julius and Summer hadn't heard it because they were walking around. She sat down in a chair next to Richard and watched Julius pacing in the room in front of her. Summer knew that Gary's parents were there, but she knew they wouldn't welcome her there. The coaches seemed to be off in their own world too, everyone seemed to be watching their own life pass by in a single moment. A nurse walked in the room and asked for Julius by name. It seemed to shock everyone, well everyone that wasn't on the football team. Summer could on pray Julius was right by nicknaming Gary, Superman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

_This is the last chapter to this story, so I thought I'd say a few things. I really hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was the first story I poured most of my true emotions into, and I hope that people got a message out of it. Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for sharing this story with me. A writer can write all they want, but they write to share their story with a reader. =) _

* * *

Julius walked into the room to see Gary lying in the hospital bed. A nurse was adding some more fluid to the I.V., the moment allowed for him to study Gary's injuries. Gary was banged up worse than his car, and for a moment Julius was amazed he was even alive. Julius wanted to cry and on the inside her was, however he knew that crying wasn't going to help Gary out. The nurse finally noticed him standing there and spoke to him softly, as if she hoped Gary wouldn't hear. "Only family members are allowed in here. Who let you in?" Julius looked down only to have Gary help him out. "Nurse, this is my brother. Can't you tell?" Julius' heart stopped the tears it wanted to shed, at Gary's words it tore open from happiness. This was his brother lying in a hospital bed; he was never going to walk again no matter what happened. Gary looked up from his bed and tried to smile at Julius.

"Hey Julius, you think this is bad? Just imagine what we would have been like at camp." Julius tried to smile as much as he could from what seemed like a joke. "Yeah, maybe I would have been the one in love with you instead of Summer then." Gary truly smiled this time and his laughed echoed down the hall. "Speaking of Summer how is she taking all this?" Julius looked down at his feet a little hesitant. "Your parents are happy with her, I think they blame her. She's stronger than a few of us, but she's crying. I've never seen her cry before in front of anyone, and she's worried about you." Gary looked out his hospital room window. "I had a car accident, it was my fault. Why do my parents continue to blame her?" Julius shook his head looking in the doorway of the room. "I don't know. You'd think they'd focus more on you than on her." Gary laughed. "Yeah right, you'd be wrong to think that."

Summer was sitting in the waiting room when Julius came out. He seemed happier, as if a burden had been taken from him. Julius walked up to her and crouched down a little hesitant. "Gary wants to see you. He asked me to tell you that, and he wants his parents to come with you." Summer looked up at Julius surprised and wiped away the few traces of tears still left on her face. Gary's parents went into the room and Summer took a deep breath before following. She saw Gary's father pull his wife close as she began to cry just looking at how badly injured Gary was. Gary saw her in the doorway and smiled a little at her for a moment. She tried to smile back but her tears found their way to her eyes, and she had to force herself not to let them out. Gary was a good judge of character and emotion; he read her instantly and opened his arms. Summer found herself crying against his chest as his arms held her tight to give her comfort and love.

Gary's parents looked at them and Gary's father found himself biting his tongue. Part of him wanted to scream at Summer to get away from his son, yet he saw the comfort she brought Gary. Something within him knew what Gary had asked the minute the three of them walked in the room. Gary's dad looked at Summer as she stood by Gary holding his hand. "You know if you want to see Gary, you can do so anytime you want to. I don't when, but if you'd forgive me we'd be happy to have you over for that dinner sometime." Summer wanted to smile but found it hard to. If Gary's parents had accepted her sooner perhaps she'd have prevented Gary from leaving. All her emotions rushed out of her before she knew they were even spoken. "Gary I'm so sorry! If I hadn't just sat there in the locker room I could have gone with you!" Gary held tighter onto Summer's hand and shook his head until she calmed down.

"Summer, if you had been with me we'd both be where I am now. I tried to avoid you when I left because I couldn't stand hurting you. I should have at least talked to you. We're just in a bad moment in our lives. Things have to get better, you taught me that." Summer found herself lying on the bed with Gary as much as possible. Deep down she knew he was right, but that still didn't help them out any. The end result was the same. Gary would never walk again, and he would never quite be the same in the end. The team was waiting out in the hall to come into the room, and Summer knew that there wouldn't be a private moment for Gary and her for quite awhile. Reluctantly, she kissed Gary on the cheek before standing next to the bed motioning the others that they could come in. It was odd how they had given the four of them all privacy, as if they understood that they needed a moment to listen to the silence between them.

The team by now had gotten Gary various gifts, probably as a get well type of thing. Julius thought that perhaps the others had done it to forget their own grief for awhile. It was always easier to concentrate on other things that people thought would help. Gary smiled as his coaches walked into the room and tried to change the feeling in the room. He was never one to feel sorry for himself, Gary was a strong person this simply allowed him to show it. There had been moments where Gary hadn't been a good guy off the football field. He couldn't help but think that hitting Summer hadn't been an accident. That he had been meant to hit her from the beginning of camp. She had changed his life forever, through good things and through the bad. Gary knew he had grown as an individual, and that he would always be thankful to the team.

The team was left only another day to grieve over what happened to Gary. If anything though, they were more determined to win the championship for him. There was no denying the air had a tension to it that couldn't be described. The teams were fighting for what seemed to be more important things, and football simply took a sideline view to it. They had to overcome race and their differences in order to become a truly unbeatable team. Their coach had demanded perfection, not only on the field but off it as well. It seemed all of them had learned one thing about life together that they all shared. It was hard work, and only dedication to each other could accomplish what they set out to do. As the team took the field they were united by color, the color of the football team. They heard their community cheering them on. A community that had once been divided by race now stood cheering on their team, their sons, and their very accomplishment to stand up and show them what they hadn't seen at first.

The game seemed to bring the worst out of people however, and it was hard to focus on at times. Summer saw however, that the team withstood the pressure. They had broken once under the pressure, and this time they knew not to give into it, but most importantly they knew to keep going. They cheered louder for their teammates than they ever had before. The team realized they fed off each other, and that if they didn't stand alone they were capable of great things. In the last minute of the game Rev scored the winning touchdown. Their team went crazy, and Summer knew that Gary was smiling as he watched the game footage from the hospital. The crowd ran from the bleachers finding certain players, and a few of the players ended up in the air. Summer laughed as Julius ran and hugged her, only to be followed by Richard, Sunshine, and Petey. They were doing more than simply celebrating a victory; they were celebrating all their accomplishments as a team.

The team gathered in Gary's hospital room after the game, it was a unanimous decision. Gary got the game ball, and he tried to give to Rev who quickly gave it back refusing to take it. Summer stood near the door simply watching the team for awhile. They were a mix of black and white, rich and poor, and all wearing the same colors. Summer smiled and went to Gary's side holding his hand, and Gary's mother smiled from the gesture. Gary's father watched from the corner not quite sure how to voice everything he felt, and Gary knew that it would take time. The thought made him smile, most of them were seniors, but he thought they had all the time in the world ahead of them. It wasn't that they'd always be together, but they did create lasting friendships and their bond as a team was unbreakable. Gary knew he wasn't supposed to, but he turned on a small radio in his room to the team's favorite station.

Rev was the first one to start the singing, but everyone soon joined in within the first three words. The singing echoed down the hall, and the hospital staff came to watch. They were a team in the history books, well at least for their school. The state had forced them to integrate, but they had chosen to succeed. It had all been a bunch of individual choices, and they all had different background. Still as a team they all had part of each other now. They all shared in the daily habits of an extraordinary football team. As graduation approached in their minds, they pushed it away and smiled. The song on the radio changed and Gary turned it down only enough so that it would echo in the background. He studied Summer and noticed she had truly changed. There were of course changes in her physical appearance. Her hair was still long, but still tied back by a ponytail, her leg was a little sore if she walked a long ways, and she had gained muscle.

Gary still saw though, what the human eye didn't see on the outside of a person, he saw how she had grown as an individual. She had trusted people he thought she never would, she had pushed herself, she had learned humility, and most of all she learned how to push people to be kind to one another. Gary knew that after all Summer had given him, he had given her a few things too. It went back to how the team shared something in common he supposed, how they all were each other's family. Coach Boone had told him once that once he left for camp he didn't have his family anymore. Gary recalled that Coach had told him he had his brothers on the team, and now he knew what he meant. Coach Boone hadn't told him that to humiliate him, he had said it to teach Gary a lesson. They truly all were brothers; they were united by the love of the game. Sometimes the love went deeper than a simple game, sometimes they wanted to share all life had to offer a group of friends.

Coach Boone looked at his football team and smiled. He had come to coach a team that played football with different rules and regulations. He had people there to help him, but the team had taught him as much as he had taught them. They were a sea of one color, Titan Football colors to be exact. He looked down at the floor before looking back up at his team. What they had done for the school was irreplaceable, yet what they had done for each other was even more valuable. Coach Boone had never been one for history or mythology, but he couldn't help but think of the team name. To the Greeks the Titans had been greater than their very gods. This team in front of him was exactly that to him now, they were greater than anything put in their path. They were stronger than what he had put them through, stronger than what society had put them through, and stronger than any differences. The room roared with one saying repeatedly. "We are the Titans, The mighty mighty Titans."


End file.
